Defeat of the Lions: Burdens of the Past
---- Defeat of the Lions Arc'' ' Burdens of the Past ---- ''"Hey! Stop thief!" A boy ran down the alleyway as fast as he could with the stolen goods, laughing all the way. He could see the forest clearing where he would make a swift getaway to the outskirts of town. Before his feet could even touch the growing grassy plains, he was snatched by the collar of his shirt and whisked into the air. "Now we're gonna make you pay! You little shit, you think people can get away with stealing from us?!" taunted the gang member. The leader scoffed as the boy's eyes widened at his words. "Tch, beat him up!'" he commanded. "Hold on!" The gang members froze dead in their places, looking at the voice's owner. '' ''A tall man stood in front of them, arms crossed looking expectantly at them as if a parent would do to a child caught in their mischief. '' ''"Well?" said the man. "What are you doing bullying my son?" The boy's eyes widened, his red hair stuck to his sweaty skin. '' ''"You gotta be kidding," scoffed the leader. "This kid? He's a good-for-nothing! A runt! He doesn't have any parents. They're dead." "Guess I'm a ghost then." retorted the taller man. The gang leader scowled and turned to his members. "Let the runt go." he commanded. Instantly, the ruby haired boy was dropped onto the pavement. "Don't let me catch you around here again or you'll be arrested." the taller man threatened. "By who? I don't see any police!" the leader laughed. "Actually..." The taller man took out his badge and presented it to the gang. "My name is Blanco Quinten and I am a Lieutenant Ranking Rune Knight. I have every right to arrest you all if you don't leave right now." he said calmly. The gang members stiffened and looked to their leader, who was also quite pale. "H-hey! We don't want any trouble alright!" he stuttered out and ran in the other direction. His members looked at the direction he ran and followed after him like baby geese would follow their mother. The red haired boy quietly stood, seeing the man was distracted by the departure of the hoodlums. Just a few steps and he would be home-'' ''"Stay right where you are." said Blanco, breaking the silence. free and oh shit. Blanco walked towards the red haired boy and helped him up off the ground. Once he stood at full height, he took in the young man's appearance. He had slanty eyes, scruffy red hair, and he was covered head-to-toe in filth. '' ''"Well you can't stay out here all night. Come with me." he said, walking in the other direction. The boy's eyes widened and squinted at his audacity. He took a breath as if he had something to say, but he let it go. "What's your name?" Blanco asked. "Abraham Froth," he said cautiously."Look I know what I did was wrong but please don't take me to ja-" "Take you to jail?" Blanco guffawed. "If anything, I'm taking you to the place where we train people to take them to jail." "Huh?" "Abraham, how would you like to be a Rune Knight?" Blanco said smiling. ---- "Everyone make way! Move! Move! Injured Personel coming through!" shouted doctors. Abraham and Blanco watched from the sidelines as people ''were removed from the wreckage. Considering their similar magic abilities, causing more damage wouldn't be great. "Lead them into the building! Save whoever you can!" commanded Blanco. "You! Take these hoodlums away!" The Mages responsible were put in handcuffs and led away by Cadets. Amongst all the ruckus, only Abraham noticed one of them had dropped a spellbook. But before he would walk over to pick it up, a curdling scream was let out. Heads whipped around to the owner of the scream, only to find a blonde woman sobbing on the ground near one of the doctors. "I can't see! I can't see!" she cried. "I'm blind! Oh dear god, '''I'M BLIND!'" '' Quickly, Abraham rushed to her side. "Ma'am you need to relax. Your blood pressure is already too high!" warned the doctor. But the blonde damsel kept screaming until a pale hand held her wrist gently. Her tears flooded her eyes, oh how she wished she could see who the voice belonged to. "Dr. Gretch, go report this case. HR would want this called in immediately. I've got it covered here." he said calmly. The doctor nodded and reluctantly left. '' ''The blonde girl snatched her hand back from Abraham and looked in the other direction. She crossed her arms and looked to the left, but tears pooled in her eyes once more when she remembered she could no longer see the blue skies and tall trees stained with red and yellow from the season's change. She took it all for granted and she would regret it for the rest of her life. "Hey, c'mon don't ignore me." Abraham said amusingly. He poked her safety blanket which only made her wrap it tighter around herself. He sighed, seeing that she wasn't in the mood for conversation. Suddenly, his eyes brightened and he nodded his head. "Hey, Miss." he called. The blonde girl huffed and whipped her head around. "What?" she pouted. '' ''He pointed to the palm of his hand and snapped his fingers, bringing fire into his palm. Suddenly, a small figure made of fire danced in his palm and it began to sing. "Don't let the sky see you frown, don't let the world kick you off the ground~! Let's come together and smile~! Let's see all the while~! How many smiles can make the sun smile~?" The blonde girl clapped her hands in amusement at Abraham's trick. "That was amazing! How did you do that?" she whispered in awe. A smidge of pink overtook Abraham's cheeks as he smiled. "Ah just practice a lot, y'know?" he stuttered. She giggled at his shyness. '' ''"So, what's your name Mr. Fire-Dancer?" she asked. "Nuh-uh uh. I will remain Mr. Fire-Dancer until you tell me your name, little lady." he teased. "That's unfair!" she pouted. He looked at her expectantly. "Hmmm? I'm waiting, little lady." he teased. She playfully huffed and smiled at him. "My name is Mariah, but some may know me as Lady Carban." "Well, "Lady Carban", Abraham smirked. "Mr. Fire-Dancer wants to tell you that you are the most beautiful woman he's ever seen." ---- "Abraham." Blanco called out. Abraham paused in his tracks and turned to Blanco. '' ''"What is it?" he said flatly. "Make it quick, I'm busy with guild preparations." "I went to go get those papers you asked from you old dorm." Blanco began, holding the papers out in his right hand. "Oh, thanks Blanc. I almost forgot about those." Abraham thanked as he took the forms and went over them. "I'll be on my way then-" "Hold on." Blanco said seriously. Abraham turned to him once more. "What is it now? Mariah's waiting for me at the construction site." he groaned. "I found those papers in your dorm, but I also found this." Blanco said, darkness seeping into his tone. He offered up his left hand in which held a brown spell book. "You want to tell me why I found a goddamn Black Arts spellbook in your dorm?" he seethed. "You were snooping in my things now were you?" Abraham scoffed. "Some friend you are." he said angrily, putting emphasis on the word "friend". "You left it on your desk. Christ, Abraham! Have you been practicing forbidden magic?! You could be suspended for this or even incarcerated! What the hell were you thinking?!" Blanco shouted. "'''I' was thinking about the future. You always seem to live in the present, but how about when the future comes around?! We all give out one day Blanco, nobody's immortal." Abraham retorted. "People are unhappy with their lives and just take them, sitting through their suffering. Remember when Mariah was blind? I couldn't stand to see her that way! She was miserable."'' Blanco's eyes widened in realization. "So, you used a spell from this book to heal her eyes? You used forbidden magic to cure blindness?!" he said in shock. "For fuck's sake, have you gone mad?! There's got to be some danger in that." "What do '''you' know about her?! I wasn't just gonna let her suffer for the rest of her life! She wanted to see me, she wanted to see the rest of the world. I couldn't ignore her wishes any longer, I didn't want to see her cry anymore. I did what I had to do." Abraham shouted in anger.'' Blanco said nothing. He only reached for his best friend's shoulder. "Don't follow me." he growled as he walked out of the facility. Suddenly, he stopped at the door. "If you don't support me, stop following me from here on. Don't worry about my rank, fill out a resignation form for me after I leave. I won't come back." '' ''"Abraham..." Blanco said weakly. "I just-" "Save it." he said darkly. "See you around, '''General'."'' ---- "Boss! Boss! Mr. Quinten?" A voice called him back from his thoughts. Blanco rubbed his hands through his hair and looked up. "Oh, my apologies Ms. Hughes. I was lost in thought." he apologized. "That's fine sir, I have the mission report on Jordan and Team Atlantic's current mission." Lissa said, putting file down on his desk. "They've finished already?" Blanco said as he picked up the file and began reading. Lissa shook her head. "No sir, I've been there on reconnaissance. They seem to be having trouble in the battle." she responded, trying not to let sadness drip into her voice. "Elaborate." Blanco demanded, tossing the file down. "Sir, only one member was defeated. Haru is currently facing Abraham's daughter and Jordan is already down after facing Abraham. Currently, Carly is trying to hold him off but we all know how this will end if they don't get some back-up." she said sadly. Blanco's fists clenched on his desk. "Ah-uhm.." Lissa squeaked, noticing the growing tension in the room. "I-if that's all I'll be out of here-" "Sergeant Hughes." "Yes sir?" Lissa stiffened. "Round up any members of the Blanco Squad that are available in the facility and then round up about ten Cadets." he ordered. "We're going Lion hunting."